Freezing Alternative the Advent of Valkyries
by COLINZBERTRAM
Summary: In order to investigate the war between NOVA entity, Pandoras and Limiters; the flagship of thirteenth inspection fleet of TSAB Dimensional Naval "Fantasma" is dispatch to investiage.


PHASE 00: Arrival To The New World

As the newly commissioned flagship of the thirteenth inspection fleet from the Time Space Administrative Bureau Dimensional Naval, Fantasma is more than a regular SL class Inspection Ship like the rest of her sister vessels. Instead, she is more like the retired LC class Inspection Ship Nemesis and served as her owner's primary research, development and construction facilities all roles in one thanks to her internal subspace sector. Due to this, it is not surprised that irregular combat units from the bureau could be found abroad the Fantasma.

Due to the investigation to the dimension that IS, Infinite Stratos, is developed; the enhanced powered exoskeleton powered by micro GN-Drive is being put in limited production while the prototypes continued to employ in actual combat. However, the IS still considered to be an inter dimensional weapons, since its performance is still not good enough to rival the extra dimensional fighter or drone for the actual combat within the dimensional sea. Nevertheless, it still provide an alternative to strength the ground mage's abilities in the future.

"Dimensional Gate of destination world would be opened in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zone", the aide spoke to the admiral after the Fantasma entered the normal space through the dimensional sea. "Your Excellency, we have arrived to the destination world and currently located at Earth's orbit."

"So far it look like the Earth that we had been visited", the admiral replied calmly. "Any signature of NOVA entities travel through the portals from their home world?"

"Not yet", the enforcer assigned to this operation replied to the admiral. "It is fortunately for us to have enough firepower to take care the worst situation, even it means for four type S ( Supreme ) NOVA entities showed up at the same place at the same time."

"Furthermore, it would be a good timing for us to experiment the limited production IS and see its performance in actual combat", the chief engineer and the head developer of weapons spoke to the others from her station. "I strongly believe that thanks to our last visit to the world where IS is developed and the data gathered from there, the IS we had would be more effective than the Pandora and Limiter when fighting against the NOVA entities."

"Not to mention to give them a better chance to fight and survival", the admiral replied and left his seat, followed by the aide and the enforcer when they left the bridge.

"According to the intelligence we had gathered so far, there are two primary training facilities under the command of Cavalier, the counter NOVA entities international organization; known as East and West Genetics Academy where individual known as Pandoras and Limiters, genetically modified girls with super fighting skills and their male partners who use special "freezing" powers to limit their opponent's mobility, are trained to fight against the NOVA entities", the enforcer reported her investigation reports to the admiral while multiple number of view-screens appeared within the air around her. "Pandoras are genetically-engineered girls with incredible speed and strength. They are capable of materializing their own unique weapons called Volt Weapons. Higher-ranking Pandoras can assume a powered-up form called Pandora Mode. The Pandora has physical changes (silvery-white hair, yellow eyes, and blue rings around their wrists and ankles). Pandoras in Pandora Mode gain increased strength and power as well as the ability to move in the opponents' freezing grid without aid from a Limiter. However, the Pandoras lasted for three minutes before the Stigma started to overload the body of the user. Due to their abilities and position during engagement with NOVA entity, Pandora is classified for four types consist of All Rounder or Field Commander (Chiffon Fairchild, Lana Rinchen), Decoy, Striker (Elizabeth Mably) and Finisher (Satellizer el Bridget)."

"How about the Limiter?" The Aide asked.

"Limiters are the male partners of Pandoras who have the power to freeze their opponents, included NOVA entity, opponent Pandora, Limiter and other living entities, and preventing their partners to be freeze within the range. It is said that the synchronization between Limiters and Pandoras is easier when the Limiter is younger. Limiter is classified as Junior, Regular, Senior, Expert, Specialist, Zoner, Zone Controller, Sealer and ultimately the legendary Chess Master", the enforcer replied. "In short, partnership and teamwork is the key for both of them to survive from an engagement of NOVA entities."

"In short, the relation between the spear and the shield", the admiral replied.

"It is correct", the enforcer continued her report. "When a Pandora and Limiter synchronies their brain waves to allow the Limiter to use his freezing abilities and ultimately, increase their fighting strength after Baptism, the ceremony where a Pandora officially acknowledges a Limiter as her partner, giving him her stigmata."

"Stigmata", the aide asked again.

"A special tissue created by reverse-engineering from the Novas that gives powers to Pandoras and Limiters alike. Usually these tissues are implanted into the user's back, but some individuals, like the Aoi siblings, possess a high quantity of Stigma tissue inside their bodies too, giving them special abilities. Due to the fact the Stigmas is actually come from the Nova, there is a chance it can take over its user and turning them into a Nova-human hybrid called Nova Form."

"In short, the Stigmata is a double edges sword to the Pandora", the admiral stopped his step and said thoughtfully. "When the Pandora gain the strength to fight the NOVA entities from the Stigmata, the Stigmata may eventually turn the Pandora into something that she is trained to fight against."

"Yes, there is a chance for such situation and we are strongly believed that the executive council and the command structure of Cavalier clearly realized it is never a possiblty but a fact since the first Pandora is born."

"In order to fight against an evil, you need a greater evil to do the job", the admiral replied. "In fact, the Cavalier had expected the fact as an expectable risk when compare to the risk against the mankind in this dimension."

"Furthermore, rumor had suggested an extreme measure had been implemented sercetly and hidden from the public base on the Pandora", the Enforcer took a break before she spoke to the aide and the admiral. "The experiment the intended to enhance regular human with the strength of Pandora."

"But I through only natural gifted person who can recept the blessing or curse from the Stigmata can become Pandora?" The aide asked in surprised.

"The only meaning for extreme measure is nothing but without caring the consequence", the admiral spoke to the aide and the enforcer. "I believe that the consequence is nothing but worst?"

"No, since no one had the actually idea what will happen."

"I see, it seemed that we got ourselves another incident to work with", the admiral replied with a calm smile on his face. "Let's hope that this time we can finish the investigation in a more peaceful way, unlike the dimension that we just had visited."

"Your Excellency", the aide asked. "Where should we start our investigation about this dimension; the East or West Genetics Academy?"

"We let the coin to decide", the admiral said and took out a coin from his uniform pocket, "Surface is East Genetics Academy and the cover is WestGenetics Academy."

After his words, the coin is threw into the air and fell back to the hand of the admiral.

"Our next destination is the West Genetics Academy", the admiral spoke to the others before they separated to their own path.

End of Phase 00

Next: The West Genetics Academy.


End file.
